ACGuyver A New Factor
by Daishitrue
Summary: The story of one young man who finds himself in the middle of a campaign against monster and gains a new weapon
1. A New Factor

Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership of anything guyver. So don't go off on me.  
  
Part 1 A New Factor  
By Daishitrue  
  
  
One day while a young man was walking down a street he heard a scream. Normally he would just ignore it and go on. This was New York. This time though he decided to investigate. He was about 6 feet tall with black hair   
and had a black duster on and his name was Michael Williams. He arrived at the source of the scream which was only a block away. It looked like the   
usual mugging in Central Park, except the appearant mugger was eating his victim and he was HUGE. He had claws on his hands and an ape like head with fur all over his body. This guy was obviously not human. He turned around to leave when a lizard monster grabed him by the throat and threw him to the first one.  
  
"Looks like we get to have another snack. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"He looks abit stringy, but who cares. Might as well kill him since he was stupid enough to stick his nose in other people's business." The ape picked up Michael and was about to break his neck when a flash hit it.  
  
"Whats wrong?" asked the other one.  
  
The first one was motionless and fell over, cleft in twain (cut in half for you normal people). Behind him was a character with light green armor and a horn sticking out of his head. Michael just thought OH SHIT ANOTHER ONE!!  
  
"GUVER ONE?!"  
  
"You got it pal." And he charged the lizard monster, but it managed to dodgehis attack but Guyver One turned around with a Pressure Cannon in his hands and blew its head off. leaving the body to disolve. Michael got up and took a step towards the one who saved his life.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"No one you should know about. Forget everything you saw here tonight. It's for your own good."  
  
"Forget about this, how the hell can I manage to do that! I almost got killed by two monsters, saw a person dead because of one and you come out of nowhere expecting me to forget what I saw? Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"Well just don't go telling anyone what you saw except maybe the murder victim AFTER the murder. OK."  
  
"Fat chance since I will be be their number one suspect. I guess I can't talk to anyone about this." He then stated to turn around and leave.  
  
"Good now get out of here before more of these guys arrive."  
  
"MORE!! That's it I'm out of here."  
  
"Took you long enough." And he was off like a bullet leaving a trail of dust.  
  
Unbeknownst to the two the others were already there just to watch. They thought maybe the other guy was another Guyver. Except for the fact that he was almost killed. Nevertheless one zoanoid followed him. To makesure he never blabbed. Ever.  
On his way home Michael tripped over some hubcap thing. It looked alive almost. This guyver unit was much different than any other ever seen. This unit had a square module and what looks like a gun was sticking out of it. Looking out of the corner of his eye Michael saw a shape in the bushes and made   
an evil smile.  
  
"This could be interesting. Maybe I can pawn it off for a few bucks."  
  
"Tell you what you hand that thing over here and I'll let you live. Agreed??" Of course the zoanoid would kill him anyway it would just be quicker and easier to get the unit and then kill the witness.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Friend of one of those guys back there you met. I agree you do look stringy. you couldn't even put up much of a fight by the looks of you. So kick the unit over here and I will let you live. Last chance. My patience is growing thin."  
  
"Tell you what, now that you're here you can go back to Kronos and tell them to kiss my ass!!"  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! How did you know about Kronos."  
  
"Ex-employee after a nice Plastic Surgery session. By the way do you really think I would let Kronos have a Guyver? Do you really take me for a fool?" Michael then draws a katana from under his duster. "Now, can't put up much of a fight you say? Well let's just see about that. Prepare yourself!"  
  
The guy in the jumpsuit then changed into another lizard creature and attacked Michael. Michael dodged its attack and sliced an arm off.  
  
"You Bastard! You cut off my arm!"  
  
"Looks like I missed. I must be getting rusty."  
  
While Michael was pondering his mistake the zoanoid charged again. This time Michael ducked with his sword pointing towards the sky. Right before the blade connected he made a downward slash with his sword and rolled to the side. He stood up and smiled. The zoanoid had a look of shock. "Gotta love laser edged  
swords. Oh yeah you're dead." Right after he said that the zoanoid fell into two pieces and started to disolve. "Now for the Guyver. Maybe I should study it before activating it. Maybe I can see if it is inferior or superior to the others." He put on a pair of gloves grabbed the unit and headed home. "Can't have it activating here.  
  
At his home Michael was looking at the Guyver under a microscope and carefully attached some gator clips to see if he can get an energy reading from the Unit.  
  
"Let's see a regular Guyver is supposed to give off a few amps according to the other scientists. Whoa, what a charge this thing has."  
  
He looks up after hearing a knock at the door.   
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"Landlord coming to tell you to quit using all that electricity."   
  
"Give it up I am a scientist here."  
  
"Yeah, soon to be one without a home if you don't open this door."  
  
"Alright alright. I'll let you in." Sheesh what an ass-hole As Michael stood up his hand brushed the Guyver unit.  
  
Mean while Sho had returned to his apartment and talked about the night.  
  
"Sounds like the zoanoids were out for a stroll." said Agito  
  
"Yeah. They usually would travel in decent groups. I thought." Commented Tetsuro  
  
"I wonder who that guy was. He wasn't a zoanoid, yet he wasn't afraid of   
them either."  
  
"Maybe he is a renegade zoanoid."  
  
At this point the door lock is sliced off and it is opened.  
  
"Try ex-employee. The names Michael and you guys need to get the hell out of here. I came here to warn you that there is a group of zoanoids outside waiting for you guys to go to sleep then kill you."  
  
"Who the hell are you and how did you know where we live?" Sho asked.  
Outside  
  
"The guyvers are inside unaware of us. Perhaps we should attack."  
  
"No we will wait till they sleep, then we kill everyone in the building to   
make sure there are no witnesses."  
  
So they decided to wait. After about a few hours the lights went outin the apartment. It was time to make their move. Before they approached the building they changed into their alterante forms and snuck in as well as they could. Killed a few people who stepped out with out waking the entire building. They reached the apartment. They opened the door and rushed in. The first two in were cut down by a sword. after seeing their comrades fall one of the others slammed Michael against a wall and he impaled the attacker. seeing its shock pleased him in a way. Sho and Agito had changed so as to make the battle quick. Tetsuro and his sister were hiding in a closet that Michael was near. A Zoanoid slammed Michael against the wall again. This time Michael couldn't kill the zoanoid, since the zoanoid threw him out the window. Guyver 1 and 3 had just about   
cleared out the zoanoids when 3 Enzyme Mk2s stepped in. The first one was popped by a twin Pressure cannon attack. The other two managed to get by them and grabbed Tetsuro and his sister and threatened to kill them if the two guyvers didn't stand down. Then a couple of red dots appeared on the two Enzyme's head.  
  
"What the hell?" Was the last thing one said as a laser blast cardorized his neck where his head was connected keeping the acid from killing Tetsuro. The other never even noticed what was going on since they were killed at the same time. Then the shooter floated in throught the window Michael was thrown through. It looked to be another Guyver.  
  
"Miss me?" He said as the laser cannon on his shoulder cooled.  
  
  
End of pt 1  
  
  



	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Guyver characters except ACGuyver. I will not ever own any thing involved in the Guyver franchise excpet the movies. Running that business would be too difficult. Besides I don't want to be sued.  
  
I know I left the first part without some explanations. For example. Who's the guy with the cannon though most people will figure it out I hope. I also still have not memorized the zoanoid types. Who cares the reason for this story is so my character can be read about. Oh by the will there may be a cameo. Though I won't say who. It may also turn this into a x-over. I haven't decided. Now to the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACGuyver Part 2 Introductions   
By Daishitrue   
  
  
The new "Factor" was about 7 feet tall His armor looked like Guyver   
One's except it was Navy Blue with Black at the joints with a laser cannon  
on one shoulder a blaster on his right arm and a rocket launcher on his left   
shoulder. Also he had some type of hardsuit over his chest, arms, and legs.   
Though the sections are only connected to the Bio Armor.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Sho  
  
"What don't recognize the guy who was thrown out the window? Its me Michael.  
Well now I am ACGuyver."  
  
"ACGuyver?"  
  
"Yeah, a new concept made by the Creators. A combination Bio Booster armor and Nanotechnology. I have standard Guyver weapons except the head laser. It was replaced with this Double barreled laser cannon with a laser designator. It is more potent but it fires slower. Also I have two High frequency swords and they are both on my left arm. The first one is on my elbow. The other is near my wrist and can be used like a guard, since it extends past my elbow. I can use both but have to turn the forward one around to use it. Also my mega smasher is doubly protected, thanks to this chest plate. I have only one though since I have to lower the plate to use the m/s, but it is as powerful as your two. I also have different vision capabilities to accompany these motion "Sensors" on the back of my head I have thermal and true night vision. Neat equip huh? Oh yeah I also have jump-jets to accomidate my gravity orbs. Like I'll use them"  
  
"Definetly different" commented Agito  
  
They finally decided to retract their armor. Seeing that this Guyver was in fact Michael. He explained that he had a bug somewhere in the Kronos building and that's how he knew about the attack. Also he explained that while examining the Guyver unit he accidently touched it and it merged with him. Creating the ACGuyver. Michael's retraction sequence took longer since his guyver had a two part transformation. The non-Bio armor seemed to liquify then fold into the Bio armor. Then the Guyver unit itself retracted.  
Leaving three bumps on his neck instead of two. Probably because of the nanotech devices. He also decided not to tell them about his entire history with Kronos.  
  
  
Meanwhile at the New York Kronos office a zoanoid that stayed behind from the attack reported in. He told the resident Zoalord about what happened. Appearently there was a new Guyver. He saw Michael thrown out the window then transform before hitting the ground then fly back up to the apartment.  
  
"Interesting. We may have our work cut out for us after all. Tell the doctor to prepare his new toy. The time for it's use is at hand."  
  
"Yes Sir!" said Vamore  
  
[Well it seems that the creators have been working on a new play toy. Maybe I should find a way to take this new Guyver unit. Then I will be unstopable.]"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"  
  
The next day Michael decided to find a new home. Since he believed that Kronos would find him soon. Sho and Agito had decided to help him since they needed to do the same. They found a nice little apartment near a huge office building. Sho and Agito had their disagreement with Michael.  
  
"Trust me it isn't the Kronos building. That is for later. Right now we need a new home for all of us."  
  
"Why should we trust you." Agito argued. "You did say you worked for Kronos, what makes me believe you are not still working for them."  
  
"The same reason you were with them. Except I wasn't a colleague of the Zoalord there. I kept myself in low ranks so as not to meet him. Yet high enough that i could decide if I wanted to be a Zoanoid. OK? Besides you saw my Guyver if I really was working with them then why would I have let you live."  
  
"For now I will have to agree. He could have killed us by the look of that Guyver Agito. Maybe even destroy the medallions."  
  
They had settled in for the night when they heard something on the roof. Michael went to see what it was. All he found were claw marks on the roof from where somthing had jumped from. He then looked up to see something flying from the building they were near.  
  
"What the hell is that. Doesn't look like the usual flying Zoanoid. It seems too small maybe something else was here in New York we didn't know about."  
  
Meanwhile Lexington flew away and didn't notice Michael on the rooftop below. He was on his usual patrol when he heard a scream. He decided to investigate. Gliding closer he saw a monster attacking a group of people. Michael had also heard the scream. He went back inside and told the others he was going to investigate.  
  
"Might just be the usual muggings."  
  
"Be careful. We don't need Kronos finding us again." stated Agito.  
  
"Give it up." Michael whispered to himself as he got to the roof. "Guyver!!" The Bio armor surrounded him and then attached. Then the nanotech armor "grew" around the Bio armor. ACGuyver then headed off to Central Park. To where it all started for him.  
  
Lexington had been stupid enough to try to draw the creature away from the civilians but got knocked across the park when he got in the zoanoids way. Another started towards him then when it was two feet away its head popped in a bloody mess. ACGuyver had just arrived.  
  
"What's the matter pal don't like your little friend at all?" He said to the dead one.  
  
"At last you finally decided to come."  
  
"Let me guess this is a trap and they're the bait, eh Zek Toll."  
  
"So you remember."  
  
"They never gave up trying to clone you. Appearently they succeeded."  
  
ACGuyver then turned around and pressure cannoned a Vamore who was coming up behind him.  
  
"Nice try I saw all of your Zoanoid friends before I even landed. So....BRING IT ON!"  
  
Unfortunatly ACGuyver had miscounted the number of Zoanoids. There were even a couple of Gastor Clones in the crowd waiting for him.  
  
"Ok now I am in trouble." as a volley of missles flew at ACGuyver.  
  
"Look out!!" Yelled Lexingto as he tackled ACGuyver.  
  
"Obviously you're not a zoanoid. Otherwise you would be attacking me with these clowns." Michael said as he blasted a few zoanoids with a one-handed pressure cannon and his Blaster. "Get the civvies out of here, NOW! I'll cover you!" ordered ACGuyver  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
ACGuyver slashed a bunch of Zoanoids that got close then tried to keep the others at bay with rockets lasers and pressure cannons. A couple of Enzyme Mk2s spit at him hitting his arm and burning the Bio armor but, didn't affect the Nano armor. ACGuyver then charged the enzymes going right between them. The one on the left was cut in half at the stomach, acid blood spraying everywhere, ACGuyver's swords only singed. The other had a hole in its chest where the laser hit. Then the next wave of Zoanoids came.  
  
"Can't keep this up all night."  
  
"Agreed now DIE!!"  
  
Zek Toll and the Gastor clones attacked ACGuyver not noticing the cannon being in the ready position. ACGuyver blasted the heads of the Gastors leaving their headless bodies running for three feet before they dropped. Zek Toll had almost closed the distance between them.   
  
"I know most of my weapons can't get through your armor. So I'll try this." Preparing the rocket launcher.   
He fired a rocket at the last second so Zek Toll could not avoid it. There was a huge hole in Zek Tolls chest. His heart, still beating, fell out of his chest along with the rest of his surviving organs.   
  
"OOH, pretty gory!"  
  
The other Zoanoids took a step back in disbeleif that a Guyver could beat those three with little effort. Then Lexington came flying back.  
  
"That's all of them"  
  
"HUh? Make sure they don't get captured again! Alright Party time."  
  
ACGuyver then got behind Lexington as he went back to the civies so he wouldn't get in ACGuyver's firing arc. He then lowered his chest plate while firing all his weapons to keep the zoanoids back.  
  
"Try this on for size." as he prepared to fire the mega smasher.  
  
He had opened the chest panels to fire when he was run through by a horn. Though it was low enough that the mega Smasher still fired killing all the zoanoids except the one behind him. Then ACGuyver collapsed. The horn came out of him.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't have the Guyver set to auto defense. Then ACGuyver got up. Looking at the Rhino like Zoanoid, then in an instant the Guyver ran a fist through his head.  
  
"Wrong guess." said the Guyver "It appears the nanotechnology has given this unit some logical thinking capabilities. I should return the body to the headquarters to finish regenerating." Then he pulled his hand back to let the Zoanoids dissolve. Just then another one apeared and ACGuyver just cut it in half.  
  
The Guyver was leaving to return to the apartment. Lexington thought that the Guyver was dead since he came back in time to see ACGuyver get skewered. He was about to attack the monster when ACGuyver got back up and killed it. Then he left deciding not to tell Goliath and everyone about the monsters since he felt that it would get everyone involved in something that could get them all killed.  
  
The Guyver had gotten his host back to the apartment in time to finish regenerating. Sho and Agito were wondering where he was.  
  
"Where the hell were you? I was about to contact you telepathically."  
  
"We were in the park fighting an army of Zoanoids."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes Michael and myself. Unlike the other units I have been able to develop a sentience. That is why I said we."  
  
The Guyver then shook his head. "HUH!? How did I get back here?"  
  
"Appearantly your unit has a mind of its own. Because you were killed in the fight, don't worry it happens to all Guyvers now and then. The unit has a self preservation, if you want to call it that, that when you die the unit takes over. Your's just seems to have a mind. That's how you got back here." Sho Said   
  
"The Nanotechnology perhaps made the intelligence?" Tetsuro asked   
  
"Perhaps." Agito Stated   
  
"Well I guess I should get some rest since the regeneration is finished. See you guys in the morning." ACGuyver said   
  
"Good night" everyone said  
  
[I wonder what that green thing was. Oh well time to get some sleep] yawn  
Lexington was thinking the exact thing except he thought blue.  
Michael retracted the armor and fell asleep on his bed, never to wake again. Till two days later.  
  
End Part 2  
  
Well that's part two. What do ya think? Be a responsible reader and review, as said before all comments and suggestions are accepted. 


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Guyver except ACGuyver.  
Oh by the way there are no Gargoyles. Though I will mention their home only. So don't go off on me psychodigiman. Oh by the way don't flame me just because I don't spell any Zoanoids name right. I am spelling something I really haven't had a chance to look at.  
  
  
ACGuyver part 3 Revelations  
  
In the New York Kronos building.  
  
"Dr. is the prototype ready yet? The Guyvers could start this way anytime since our traitor is with them."  
  
"Almost. All I need is some special DNA. However getting it is the hard part."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"I was thinking we could try to get a sample of Aptom's DNA. Since he has the ability to absorb what ever he wants. The plan with that idea is to use the weapon on ACGuyver and transfer that power to you. However finding Aptom is going to be the hard part. Since he may have been totally destroyed. If that is the case we must try to get a sample of ACGuyver's DNA."  
  
"Start looking for Aptom. He is more resourceful than any one thinks. If he could absorb most of the original Hyper Zoanoid Five then he is most likely to still be alive. Getting DNA from ACGuyver will be harder. Since he is more powerful than Guyver 1 or 3. He also seems to anticipate any move we make. If he knows about the Omega project then he will be prepared to fight anyone with a needle or anything trying to get a DNA sample."  
  
"Fine.....Gyro."  
  
Michael had just awoke from his two day rest.  
  
"DAMN I FEEL GOOOD!" as he streched. He looked at the clock. "Boy I was tired. Oh well better get some food." He walked into the kitchen as Sho, Agito, Mizuki, and Tetsuro were talking about him not knowing he was at the door.  
  
"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!!!" [I always wanted to say that.]  
  
Everyone glarred at him.  
  
"You sure slept long enough we were worrying about you." Mizuki said.  
  
As he looked at his watch. "I only slept for twelve...HOLY SHIT!!! Why the hell didn't anyone wake me up!"  
  
"Calm down we did. All you did was roll over and go back to sleep." Sho said.  
  
"Oh. I guess I overexerted myself last....two nights ago."  
  
"Apearently. Well at least my fears about you have been dropped. For the time being." Agito mention  
  
"Cool. Now it is time for some grubbin'." Michael said as he almost literally dived into the food on the table. Everyone was going to go off on him till they thought that he should get to eat like this for about five minutes. Since he has been asleep for a few days. Unforunately five minutes was all he needed to literally eat them out of house and home. Michael had finished eating the food in the house when he said. "Okay now I am full."  
  
"Finally." Everyone sighed.  
  
"Guess I have to get more food for later." Mizuki mentioned.  
  
"Sorry I ate like that. But hey I sure put some of those football player's game day meals to shame."  
  
"Game day meals? You put a banquet for the stars to shame with all the food you put away." Tetsuro joked.  
  
"Good point Yawn I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"Again?" Sho asked  
  
"Yep good meals do that to you man. G'night."  
  
"Don't sleep for two days this time. Otherwise your getting a job to pay for your dinner." Mizuki said  
  
Yawn "AALLLriiight."  
  
  
In the Kronos building  
"Did you find him?"  
  
"Yes, finally. He is in an apartment building near Xanatos Enterprises."  
  
"Good work Dr. Sevarius. Does your employer know about your double life?"  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
"Good. That is as it should be."  
  
"Prepare the retrival team. It is time we claim our "Subject" and finish the project to eliminate the Guyvers. Then the world is ours."  
  
"Yes my master. We shall soon be rid of the Guyvers forever." Exits the office. He then goes to his lab and tells another Dr. "Prepare the Hyper Zoanoid Five Clones. They may not have a chance against him but they will last long enough for the DNA sample."  
  
"Right away sir."  
  
"Soon ACGuyver your power will be mine."  
  
The group of ten HZ5s (two of each) got in a van (in their human forms of course) and headed to the apartment.  
  
"Are we there yet. The Gastors are getting on my nerves."  
  
"Oh yeah short stuff? Why don't we beat the hell out of you. You know our missiles can-"  
  
"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!" yelled the Zek Tolls. "We need to stay focused on the task at hand. We are all to attack him while one of us tries to get a sample. Vamore your volunteered. You get the sample then get the hell out of there. He may kill all of us so your job is to get the DNA sample only. Everyone ready."  
  
"Not me I'm the driver!" cried Vamore.  
  
"Tough. That's why you need to get in and get out quickly."  
  
"Ass-hole."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Better have been."  
  
Of course this Vamore was now pondering if there truly is a God. Since he has a feeling they are all going to die. They arrived at the apartment our heroes were calling home for the time being. Michael only slept for a few hours this time. When they heard a battle going on down stairs.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"  
  
"I don't know Michael but you me and Agito better check it out."  
  
"Guyver?"  
  
"Definetly"  
  
"Hey hold on hot shots you better wait for the brains of this outfit."  
  
All at once "GUYVER!" The protective auras were not needed here so the apartment was left undamaged (woo hoo we may get the security deposit back yet!). The three went down stairs in time to see Aptom blast the Gastors with his own missiles. At this point the only one of the HZ5s left was a Zek Toll. All the others were killed or ran away. The Vamore was also dead at Aptom's feet. Zek Toll managed to get the sample from the dead zoanoids hand and pulled away with only a lost arm and dived out the window. The Guyvers had managed to launch Pressure cannons at the other retreating HZ5s and killed them all, since only three were left. Aptom was badly hurt. Possibly dying. If it wasn't for the fact that he regenerates like he does.  
  
"A little slow today eh Guyvers?"  
  
"Not quite since you are still alive Aptom." They prepared to fire.  
  
"Now hold on. I think a temporary truce is in order."  
  
"What for?" Asked Michael. "Want to live another day?"  
  
"Yes and no. Those zoanoids got a DNA sample from me. I'm sure of it. I have a feeling they are going to make a weapon. To take over the world by making the Zoalords stronger. Starting with Gyro. You do realize what that could mean?"  
  
"Yeah not even the Gigantics could save us." Sho muttered  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"I wonder...."  
  
"What is it ACGuyver?"  
  
"Oh nothing, for the time being. Maybe I will try it later. A theory I have is all. Nothing to worry too much about."  
  
Meanwhile the Zek toll survivor had returned to the lab victorious.  
  
"Thank you Zek Toll you have done me proud. You were always my favorite of the five of you. Especially since I increased your intelligence."  
  
"I thank you for that. Shouldn't you finish the project? You know that Lord Gyro can get quite angry if he waits too long."  
  
"Yes I know. I will finish it in a minute. Right now you should rest up and recouperate. You have had a long day."  
  
"Your right."  
  
"Take care my child."  
  
"By the way I believe the Guyvers are living in the apartment building we found Aptom in. Not long after the attack started they showed up. I know they had to be close by. I think we should prepare for an attack."  
  
Zek Toll exits.   
[Now I will be able to take ACGuyver's power. With it I will crush the Zoalords and rule the world without their meddling in my affairs. Soon the Guyvers will pay for destroying my precious creations. Then the zoalords.] thought the doctor.  
  
"YES!! SOON I will show Alkanphanel that I am truly worthy of leading the zoalords. When I destroy him. AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"  
  
Three blocks down the street the Guyvers and Aptom were finalizing the plan of attack.  
  
"Okay ACGuyver and Aptom will take out the basement to the sixth floor Guyver 3 and I will take out everything above that."  
  
"One problem."  
  
"That is?"  
  
"This is Gyro's current base of operations. We are going up against a zoalord here. We need to stay together. Other wise he could beat all of us."  
  
"Agreed." Agito said.  
  
"Oh for once you are trusting me?"  
  
"No, I just know for sure now that you are still not working for Kronos. Otherwise you would not have shared that tid bit."  
  
"Good Point. Now back to business."  
  
In the lab.  
  
"YESS! SHE IS FINISHED MY CREATION IS FINISHED!! Now the Guyvers don't have a chance against you my dear dear...(pondering)...Dark Angel. With the boosted power of Aptom you will be able to absorb the Guyvers then transfer that power to whom I see fit."  
  
Dark Angel was a zoanoid that her body looked similar to aptom's favored form. Except she was a few inches shorter and obviously female. She had black wings and a tail that looked like it had a flail on the end of it. Her face however was the true marvel. Even though she was a zoanoid her face was like an angel's she had beatiful blue eyes and long black hair. She was a true beauty,except for the zoanoid part. Her attitude however was pure blood lust. Lust for the blood of anyone who opposed her "father". Namely the Guyvers, Aptom, and the zoalords. The doctor had just released her from her tube.  
  
"Are you ready my dear?"  
  
"Yes father. I am prepared to kill the Guyvers.  
  
"Then I shall-"  
  
He is interupted when an explosion is heard throughout the building. The Guyvers had started the attack. Gyro sent many zoanoids to kill the Guyvers.  
  
"My dear go to Gyro's office and wait, the Guyvers will be there shortly. If I know them that is."  
  
"Yes father." She said as she headed to the roof office.  
  
Mean while the Guyvers had their hands full holding off the zoanoids while Aptom seemed to enjoy himself. Either slashing zoanoids or absorbing ones he did not have powers from. Then Guyver 1 and 3 stood back to back and fired their mega smashers to give themselves abit of breathing room while they waited for the next assault.  
  
"Ok lets move. Just remember the plan. Try to kill Gyro then get to the lab. Hopefully their weapon isn't on line yet." Just as he said that a large group of Enzyme 2s got in their way. The enzymes spit as the guyvers stopped. ACGuyver made a nanotech shield while the other two jumped back to avoid the acid. ACGuyver then started using his blaster and shoulder cannon to blow the enzymes apart. Guyver 1 and 3 helped him out since the weapon usage was draining him.  
  
"Go on I'll catch up."  
  
"Ok, Aptom keep an eye on him. He needs someone to watch his back."  
  
"What's the mater kid? Still not adjusted to using the Guyver yet?"  
  
"No I am going to make a B-line to Gyro."  
  
"WHAT? THAT"S SUICIDE!!"  
  
"Maybe but I have to slow him down and weaken him for Sho and Agito to finish him off. Besides I know a short cut to get ahead of them."  
  
Right then Sho communicated to ACGuyver through the medallions. [Michael we need your help now.]  
  
[I'm on my way.] "Looks like my plan won't work after all. Come on." ACGuyver then started to blast holes in the wall to Catch up with Sho and Agito. He had blasted through the last wall in time to kill an Enzyme 3. "Looks like my timing is as good as ever." He then turns around the blasts the head off of another Enzyme 3.  
  
"Definitely good timing." Guyver 3 said as he was holding his side from where some acid burned his armor. The hallway behind them was covered in blood from zoanoids they ran into.  
  
"We should keep going before more of these guys show up." Aptom said  
  
"Agreed." Guyver 1 said.  
  
"His office is straight up above us, that is if we go another ten feet ahead."  
  
"Thinking what I'm think Agito?"  
  
"Good Idea Sho."  
  
"Let me guess you three are going to crash through these floors while I have to fly behind you. Right?" Asked Aptom.  
  
"Sort of.." Sho said, ACGuyver will you do the honors?"  
  
"Why not." He armed the laser cannon and targeted a spot on the ceiling and blasted a hole in it large enough for the guyvers to fly through, then Aptom said. "Lets do this."  
  
They flew into Gyro's office in time for him to turn around and change to his demon like form.  
  
"Greetings Guyvers and Aptom. Enjoy the trip up here? As you can tell I actually reduced the number of zoanoids to attack you because I wanted to see how good you are against me. As well as our new play toy." He pointed over to the figure in the corner. Michael was dumbfounded. This zoanoid actually looked a little familiar [No it can't be, she died a year ago. Maybe just a look alike.]. Then Gyro signaled her to attack after he came around the table. Guyver 1, 3 and Aptom took on Gyro. ACGuyver decided to try his luck against the new zoanoid. Since it looked like the other three could take Gyro. Dark Angel charged ACGuyver slaming him into the wall then beating him umercifully. Smiling at the fact that blood was running from him. He was able to put his left arm against her stomach and extended the forward blade running her through. She backed off and laughed as the hole regenerated.   
Mean while Gyro was holding the Guyvers, one in each hand when Aptom fired a volley of missles. Gyro dropped the Guyvers to put a shield to avoid the missles. Then Guyver 1 and 3 on his blind side fired three pressure cannons each into Gyro. He slumped over and started to regenerate quickly.  
  
"Great he boosted some abilities on his sheet. Namely regeneration."  
  
"What did you not expect me to be ready for you? I am not stupid I am always ready to fight you."  
  
"Well quit talking and start fighting." Right after Guyver 1 said this Gyro fired Gravity bullets at the trio. Looking over at Dark Angel he started to smile. Seeing her beat ACGuyver senseless then trying to absorb him, but failed since he was too strong. [Perhaps the doctor is better then I thought] Gyro thought  
ACGuyver was starting to lose this fight against Dark Angel while Guyver 1, 3, and Aptom were fighting a boosted Gyro. Her speed was unmatched. He couldn't get a good lead on her before she clocked him again. Then he got a plan. He acted like he was weakening. Since for some reason she could not absorb his body until he was weakened. She charged him from above and they crashed through the floor into the lab. ACGuyver took the brunt of the fall, while Dark Angel just laughed at his pain. They had just finished falling through the floor and landed in the lab, when Dark Angel tried to absorb ACGuyver. His plan was working perfectly. While she was distracted he put his blaster up to her chest and pulled the trigger. The laser blast blew clear through her leaving her lifeless body fall on top of him.  
  
"What a waste. She could have been a beautiful woman."  
  
The Dr. was watching this from afar. Runs to Dark Angel as ACGuyver gets up and bends over to catch his breath from the fall.  
  
"YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!"sobs  
  
"It was me or her. I opted for the later."  
  
sobs Tears rolling. "I will kill you myself!" crying He then transformed into a similar variation of Dark Angel.  
  
"So couldn't wait for your daughter to bring the goods. You had to turn yourself into a zoanoid like her."  
  
"Wrong I made her to look similar to me. Now to the point. YOUR DEATH!!"  
  
"Just bring it." As he said this he charged all his weapons and extended his  
forward sword.  
  
The Dr. charged strafing his blasts then throwing ACGuyver to the ground. ACGuyver got up and prepared to fire a full burst of fire. Then he heard a voice in his head  
[Mega Smasher.]  
  
[Sho? Did you say something?]  
  
[What...coughs are.. gasps you talking about. We are up here figthing Gyro. I don't have time to comunicate to you.]  
  
[Then who said Mega smasher? The Guyver perhaps?]  
  
[Maybe. It does have sentience.]  
  
While he was thinking about this the dr. closed the ditance between them. He was beating the crap out of ACGuyver. Then the doctor pinned ACGuyver down. When Dark Angel got up. ACGuyver looked over at her. The hole in her chest was gone. She must have been able to copy his regeneration. She looked as though her eyes were opened again to pain and suffering. Since she had a look of concern in her face.  
  
"Oh shit. Now I am in trouble."  
  
"You regenerated quickly. Now my daughter. Take his power then infuse both of us, then we shall be invincible."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I will not kill Samuel."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I will not kill my lover."  
  
They both just looked at her in shock the doc for her disobeying him and ACGuyver for finding his true love again(Since no one could really see the look of shock on his face) and ACGuyver gasped "Sarah? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes it is me! I read your mind when you tricked me into trying to absorb you." She cried.  
  
"You bastard!!" ACGuyver threw the Dr off of him and opened his mega smasher. "Now you will pay for all the suffering you have caused. Now you will pay for turning my love against me." He was going to fire when Dark Angel got in his way.  
  
"No you can't he IS my father."  
  
"No father in his right mind would do this to his daughter."  
  
"Unless she was dying Sam." the doc saidrealizing that this was his daughter's lost love. "One year ago-"  
  
He was cut off when Gyro threw the other heroes to the lab. Aptom was unconcious and the other Guyvers were nearly unconcious. ACGuyver and Dark Angel ran over to them. ACGuyver stood in the way of Gyro while Dark Angel tried to get the three out of there.  
  
"Doctor I told you to get ACGuyver's power. Now do it before I end your project and you. Permanently."  
  
"Not while I live." ACGuyver charged his laser cannon and blaster for over load. Locking on to Gyro he said "EAT LASER AND DIE YOU BASTARD!!" ACGuyver unleashed the full fury of the laser cannon which was equal to two of his mega smashers and the blaster was equal to one. Nearly blowing his control medallion apart. Gyro just shook the blast off as though it were a hot wind, slightly bewildered at the pain.  
  
"I shall enjoy ripping you apart. ACGuyver, your medallion shall belong to me." ACGuyver wasn't able to move from his exertion and slumped over. Gyro started reaching for the medallion. Dark Angel then jumped on Gyro. He just threw her over his shoulders like she was nothing. Breathing hard ACGuyver said "Big mistake pal. Now you will face my rage. SHO CALL THE GIGANTIC!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Sho began calling the Gigantic when ACGuyver pushed him out of the way. The Gigantic did not know how to enhance this guyver's abilities since most were nanotech. Then the medallion acted temporarily turning the devices off. The gigangtic then turned ACGuyver into a similar version of Guyver Gigantic Gold Except he was blue. Then the medallion reactivated the nanotech devices. The armor that appeared was covering almost the entire Guyver. Now he had twin Laser cannons mounted on his upper forearms. The High frequency swords were placed under his blasters near his wrists. The Rocket launcher was replaced with a double barreled Laser Cannon. The other cannon was turned into a Triple barreled gattling laser with a laser designator. The Mega Smasher bulged out of his chest and was protected by a chinituous armor plating. He was now ACGigantic.  
  
"Now who is going to die Gyro?!"  
  
"You still don't have enought power to even slow me down. SO I say you still will die."  
  
"I beg to differ now lets do this. So I can leave this Hell Hole again."  
  
ACGigantic started his adavance weapons ablazing. Trying to either get a lock on Gyro or to slow him down. He was failing, Gyro just punched ACGigantic with all his might, sending the Guyver flying through a wall. Everyone else was now up and at 'em ready to fight to the death.  
  
"Oh now everyone wants to play. I even have a couple more traitors among the group." indicating Dark Angel and the Dr. "No matter I will crush you all." Even though they were up they were not batle ready. Aptom started the attack getting punched through his stomach. Intestines hanging out. Guyver 1 charged firing Pressure cannons. Then Guyver3 followed suite unleashing a fury of Pressure cannons Gyro just put up a shield to deflect the attacks. The two Guyvers then attacked with their swords extended. Gyro just perried with a sword he had and broke Guyver 3's leg. Making him fall down. Guyver 1 still had the drop on him and blasted him with head lasers. Gyro slammed Guyver 1 into a wall and threw him against the opposite wall. Dark Angel attacked slashing him with her talons and her tail. He decided to have fun with her. He grabbed her and held her by the neck slowly squeezing the life out of her. The dr. joined in to help her. Gyro dropped Angel and broke the Dr.'s neck as he attacked. Dark Angel stopped and looked over at her father. Gyro was about to hit her with a gravity bullet through the head when three red dots in a triangle appeared on his back. Then he heard a kind of whirring sound. Gyro turned around. The following laser blasts went through Gyro's chest with little trouble. Falling appearntly lifeless Gyro had been defeated at last. ACGigantic holding his side came out of the hole in the wall. Gattling laser in the ready position he was holding his side since a piece of rebar had impaled him. Yanking it out he started regenerating blood still running. Angel was standing over her father's dissolving body crying.  
  
"You going to be allright Sarah?"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"We should get out of here."  
  
"...."  
  
"Come whatever your name is." Guyver 3 said.  
  
"My name is still Michael. Sam died long ago so I could start my new life. Without Kronos interfering. I was hoping you made it out Sarah, then I saw the obituaries a while back. Yet I never gave up hope that I would see you again."  
  
chuckling"Yes you did. I was dead for a long time."  
  
"Come on we have to leave. The battles have made this place unstable." Guyver 1 said.  
  
"Ok. I'll get Dark Angel and Aptom." ACGigantic said.  
  
"Isn't he dead?" She asked.  
  
"Not... Yet I'm not." Aptom said as he got up. The hole had regenerated.  
  
They were heading out when a sound from behind them caught the Guyver's attantion.  
  
"I was afraid of this. He decided he wasn't going to die easily."  
  
"You can't kill me I am a zoalord. I am nearly impervious."  
  
"I have to agree on nearly." ACGigantic said as the armor over his mega smasher seemingly unrolled revealing the bulbous contraption. Guyver 3 and 1 opened their chest plates as well. Focusing all their availible energy they fired on a disoriented Gryo completely nearly vaporizing his body. However they also blew out the last of the suport pillars in the lab. The building started to fall in.   
  
"EVERYONE EVAC NOW!!" Guyver 1 and 3 grabbed Aptom on their way through the hole in the ceiling.  
  
"Sarah we have to get out of here!"  
  
"No, leave me here. I want to stay here."  
  
"I am not losing you again. Not like this." He picked her up and flew through the ceiling. The building was falling apart too quickly. Then ACGigantic remembered his jets. Maxing his flight already he concentrated on using the jets to boost them out of there. The building had almost completely fallen apart,  
  
"Where are they?" Guyver 1 asked.  
  
"Look there!!" Cried Aptom. A huge fireball erupted out of the building just as it had finished imploding. The dust and smoke from the building broke windows in the nearby buildings. The poilice had arrived in time to see the dust settling. Unknowing that a battle to save the populace for the time being was held there.  
  
"I was hoping you would not leave me there." Sarah said as she finished turning back into her human form. What little clothing she had covering her body.  
  
"Were there any doubts?"  
  
"Just a few." Guyver 1 said as he came up behind ACGigantic  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like if you really knew what you were doing using the Gigantic on yourself. Especially since you didn't tell me about your plan AND had no idea how it would react to the nanotch devices."  
  
"Hey I said it was a theory. By the way where's Agito?  
  
"He put Aptom down and they are heading back to the apartment. What about her?" Pointing at Sarah.  
  
"I'll find a home for the both of us. We don't need to bother you guys."  
  
"HEY!! We're friends and friends stick together. Besides you need to give me back the Gigantic some time. So I think you two should stay with us for a while."  
  
"Sounds good to me what about you Michael."  
  
"Well...I guess.."  
  
"One condition though."  
  
"Yeah what?'  
  
"No more Game day meals okay?"  
  
Laughing "You got it friend." he said as they flew into the sunset, Sarah completly lost at the joke.  
  
A few hours later among the rubble some movement is seen. A figure arises.  
"You shall pay ACGuyver. You shall pay."  
  
The End  
  
Well what do ya think? I am working on a Bubblegum Crisis and ACGuyver x-over and a ACGuyver vs. Predator x-over in the works. It may be a while before either is released. Since I have other things on my schedule (school sucks, but YEAH finals make the end of the semester). Also I would REALLY appreciate it if you would please review this fic. I need all the encouragement I can get (e-mail: daishitrue@hotmail.com). By the way keep your eyes open For my Final Fantasy fic "Altered Destinies" coming sometime. I doubt the name will change. Well thanks for reading and reviewing, if you did. 


End file.
